All I Want
by Claddagh10
Summary: one-shot following 1/19/2010 scenes -- Dante regrets his decision to push Lulu away.


_A/N _

_Some of you may have already read my stuff, including this story, on the Lante Fan Forum. I post here too because it's easier for my mom to get to, and she likes to read my stuff :)_

_So this is just what my imagination came up with after Dante threw the door closed yesterday. This will just be a one-shot, and I hope you like it!_

* * *

ALL I WANT

Dante slammed the door in frustration, and turned away to pace across the small room. You'd think the woman would be a little more concerned about her role in all of this. He was trying to do the right thing here, for God's sake. The least she could do was…his thoughts trailed off as he realized the absurdity of the situation. The least she could do? Dante ran a hand over the back of his neck. What she was doing was trying to tell him she was willing to stand by him.

He turned to stare at the door as everything became clear. How could he even consider pushing away the best thing that had ever happened to him? Dante shook his head and stalked back across the room. He yanked the door open and shut it behind him quickly, prepared to race downstairs and catch Lulu before she'd left the building.

He stopped in his tracks, and Lulu raised her eyebrows. She was leaning with her back against the wall, arms folded across her chest, feet crossed at the ankles. She tucked her tongue in her cheek at the look on his face.

"What took you so long?" she asked lightly. Dante stared at her for a long moment, and she began to fidget, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and playing with the ring on her finger.

Dante stood frozen on the faded carpet that ran the length of the hallway, and Lulu finally asked, "What?"

Finally he smiled and rocked back on his heels. "Just wondering how you got here," he said.

Lulu looked at him, confused. "Uh, you brought me here? Remember?"

Dante chuckled. "No," he said quietly, and began to walk toward her. "I was just wondering how you got _here_," he said, and pointed at his heart. "Lulu, I came to Port Charles for one thing and one thing only. To bring down Sonny Corinthos. But somehow everything has shifted, and the only thing that matters to me now…is you. You are gorgeous, and funny, and completely unlike anyone else I've ever known. And yes, I hit on you mercilessly. But I wasn't looking for this. This could possibly be the worst time in my life to fall in love, but that's exactly what happened. I'm so in love with you, Lulu."

She stared at him, into his eyes that were kind and sexy, reckless and soft, and everything in between. Dante took her hands in his. "Lulu, you don't have to say anything. I just need you to know the reason I'm tearing my hair out here. All I want is for you to be safe. And preferably naked, but that's a whole other-"

Lulu put a finger to Dante's lips to quiet him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You have the most wonderful eyes," she said softly, and moved closer. "Bedroom eyes. I never really knew what that meant before," Lulu smiled. She wound her arms around Dante's neck, and his hands moved around to her back, warm and solid. She tilted her head and bit her lip as she pulled him down to her. "It's a good thing I'm in love with you, too," she said, and she felt his entire body relax. She put her lips to his ear. "Otherwise I'd have kicked your ass for trying to push me away for my own good," she whispered.

Dante laughed and took her chin in two fingers to bring her mouth to his. As they kissed, he could feel her heart pounding against his. He never took his lips from hers as he yanked her coat down her arms. It fell forgotten on the floor as he pressed her back against the wall, their hands moving urgently over each other. Lulu dragged Dante's shirt over his head, not bothering to unbutton it first, and he allowed her to walk him backwards. This time, his back was against the wall, and she gripped a hand in his hair as his hands expertly dealt with the button on her jeans. He hissed out a breath as something jabbed his lower back, and he had just enough blood left in his head to realize it was the doorknob, and that they were tearing each other's clothes off _outside _of his room. Lulu got it at the same time, and she laughed against his mouth as Dante tried to find the doorknob behind his back without taking his other hand away from Lulu. He splayed his hand against her stomach, between her shirt and her jeans, and she shivered as he drew a finger slowly against the bare skin. He finally managed to turn the doorknob, and they fell into the room as the door swung open. Dante reached behind Lulu to slam it shut again, and in almost the same movement gripped her tightly and hitched her up. She swung her legs around his waist and gasped as her back hit the wall again. He pressed his mouth hungrily against her throat, and her pulse jumped at every new path his lips traced.

Lulu's head was spinning, and when Dante broke away, they stared at each other for a long moment, breathing raggedly. He bent his head to kiss her again, but this time, it was slow, and sensuous. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, taking off the rest of her clothing just as slowly, just as tantalizingly. Lulu closed her eyes as his hands touched her skin lightly with every new garment he removed, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. When Dante finally allowed her to undress him, she smiled wickedly as she drove him just as crazy as he'd driven her.

Finally they lay down again, and Lulu moved beneath him, her body aching for him. As he slid inside her, she kept her eyes on his, and he nearly came apart as he saw his own love for her mirrored in her gaze. Each time he pulled out and slid back in even deeper than before, he watched her eyes change. They were hot and full of passion, and they drew him in so that he was aware of only her, their bodies moving together, her hair tumbled around her head on the pillow. Lulu's breath caught in her throat, and as her body shuddered with the orgasm, Dante brought his mouth back to hers and let himself follow.

Later, they lay curled toward each other, fingers entwined, talking and laughing. Lulu sat up and clutched the sheet to her breasts as she gasped. Dante sat up in concern, but she began to laugh, and she laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks. Dante looked at her in amazement as she wiped under her eyes.

"You have to," she managed, wheezing, "you have to go get…" and the laughter bubbled up again and Dante stared at her, frustrated. "You have to go get our clothes from the hallway," she finally got out, and Dante's eyes widened as he remembered. He yanked the sheet from Lulu to tug around his waist, and she yelped as the cold air hit her body, still giggling. As Dante went to the door and opened it, Mike stood with his hand poised to knock, holding a suspicious bundle in his arms. Dante grinned and reached out to take the clothes. "Ah, sorry about that, Mike," Dante said unapologetically, and Mike simply shook his head and went back down the hallway, muttering under his breath about young people these days.

Dante turned to look at Lulu, who was holding a hand to her mouth to stop the laughter. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" he threatened and Lulu snorted. "Oh, very attractive," he laughed, and she hit him with a pillow. He grabbed it from her and narrowed his eyes. "You're going down, cupcake," he growled before jumping back on the bed.

THE END


End file.
